Tournant Décisif, l’Histoire peut commencer…
by gigiblue
Summary: Après cette nuit riche en émotion, Sirius se réveille dans le lit de son amie Maggie, mais quel n’est pas son étonnement lorsqu’il remarque que son teint n’as rien a envié à la couleur de la faïence.. QWA? FUTUR SLASH Suite de Tournant Décisif postTOME6
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Tournant Décisif, l'Histoire peut commencer…

**Disclaimer : **merci JK Rowling ! On sais bien que rien n'est à nous à par bien sur des idées et gnagnagna… vous le savez bien vous

**Rating : **Toujours T comme troll …•_r_egard noir vers Thamril qui préfère d'un coup se faire toute petite…_•_

**Résumé : ** Après cette journée riche en émotion, Sirius se réveille tranquillement dans le lit de son amie Maggie… mais quel n'est pas son étonnement lorsqu'il remarque que son visage n'as rien a envié a la couleur de la faïence.. Mais que c'est t'il passé ? FUTUR SLASH Suite de Tournant Décisif POST TOME6

**NDA **: **Gigi** : Salut à vous qui avez lu ma première fic le TS Tournant Décisif ! Je suis vraiment étonné d'avoir eu autant de succès ! (euuuuuuuuuuh … oui c'est ça) nan franchement pour moi c'est pas mal je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'on m'aime bien et qu'on a pas eu le cœur a me froissé mais tout le monde m'a dit que c'était bien et il ne mon pas donné de conseil particulier… bref j'vais pas m'en plaindre ! lol

Nan c'était juste pour vous remerciez encore une fois ça fait si plaisir les reviews ! Et c'était aussi pour vous rappelez que la suite est une coécriture avec **EIDOLE **donc vous pouvez bien la remercié car sans elle ce que vous allez lire n'existerais pas !

**Bonne lecture !**

**ATTENTION AU NOUVEAU ARRIVANT CECI EST LA SUITE DE LA TS TOURANT DECISIF (voir mes liens) bien que le TS peut très bien se passé de cette suite, la suite a un besoin primordial du TS… Merci pour votre compréhension.**

O°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oO

**Prologue**

Une belle pleine lune s'étendant sur la face noir du ciel… les nuits de pleines lunes sont toujours étranges et inquiétantes semble-t-il… Un ciel noir que seuls quelques rayons argentés de la lune passant à travers les nuages gris venait troubler.

Le chant des hiboux flottait dans l'air, le bruit du vent passait à travers les branches en un sifflement silencieux, les loups garous hurlaient à la mort et… une jeune fille portant un long manteau en patchwork cherchait désespérément son ami qu'elle savait en danger…

« Pourvu qu'il aille bien, POURVU QU'IL AILLE BIEN ! » ne cessait-elle de se répéter dans sa tête.

Et soudain… Elle le vit...

_-_SIRIUS !

Elle se précipita vers lui. Il était allongé sur le ventre… Inconscient.

_-_SIRIUS ! SIRIUS ! REPOND MOI !

Mais il ne répondait pas.. Elle le retourna, avait beau le secouer, il ne réagissait pas. Elle cessa de le secouer, sa tête tomba en avant, tel un pantin sans vie… Elle lui prit son pouls… très faible…

_-_Oh non Oh non...Sirius... Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça…

Ses cheveux tombaient maintenant à la suite de son visage.

_-_Sirius… Pardonne moi…

Elle étreignit le corps sans vie un instant, semblant lui demander pardon pour ce qu'elle allait faire, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes…

_-_Pardonne moi… dit-elle presque dans un murmure…

Elle s'éloigna légèrement pour pouvoir ancrer sa tête dans son cou et le mordit à regret.

Le liquide de vie coula en fine rivière sur le cuir de la veste du garçon accompagné par les bruits de succion qu'elle produisait sur la peau de miel.

Enfin… elle stoppa… Et regarda son œuvre en continuant de pleurer …

« Aller… continue… » Se dit-t-elle pour se donner du courage

Elle prit la dague qu'elle portait toujours sur elle, juste pour se protéger, mais c'était plus un souvenir de celui qui l'avait mordue…

Elle s'entailla la main alors… profondément… pour que son sang coule abondamment… avec son autre main elle inclina la tête de Sirius et fit couler son sang dans sa bouche. Lentement elle aida le garçon inconscient à avaler ce liquide amer… son souffle à elle était saccadé en produisant tous ces gestes… elle avait peur de la suite…

Elle allongea ensuite avec mille précautions Sirius sur le dos, mais ne pu rien faire ensuite, tétanisée par la peur..

_-_Non NON je ne peux pas!

Elle pris sa tête dans ses mains, pleurant et tremblant face à ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant…

Plusieurs minutes passèrent… elle se calma peu à peu.

Elle retira ses mains, la moitié de son visage était ensanglanté mais la totalité était ravagée par les larmes.

Elle prit sa dague dans ses deux mains et la souleva au dessus du corps sans vie...

Elle détourna la tête...

_-_Pardonne moi Sirius…

Elle abaissa son arme blanche pour asséner le coup mortel qu'elle redoutait tant…

A suivre…

O°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°Oo

**Gigi** : Oui OUI je sais c'est trèèèès court ! Mais n'oubliez pas que ce n'est qu'un prologue ! Il est là pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche non ?

La suite est bien entamée mais je ne vous promet pas que vous l'aurez tout de suite

Bizouuuuuuuuuu et encore merci de vos encouragements !

_**Béta-lectrices** : Eidole et L'Eclat de lune_

_**Auteurs** : Eidole et Gigiblue._


	2. Chapitre1

**Gigi **: hey ! Vous voyez vous avez pas attendu longtemps !

J'espère que ce n'est pas trop compliqué quand même..

J'ai l'impression qu'on va trop vite.

Baaaaaaaaah en même temps nous ne sommes pas expertes en écriture !

Merci encore de nous lire ! bisouuuuuuuuus !

Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oO

Sirius était dans un lit … un bon lit chaud et douillet… mmmmmmm il connaissait ce lit… aaaaaah maintenant il se souvenait … C'était le lit de Maggie. La nuit avait bien fini mais quel cauchemar… brrrrrrrrr il ne voulait plus en entendre parler… « Il semblait si réel ce rêve » se dit-il …

Non non non non ! Il fallait qu'il arrête d'y penser. Ça y est…

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Il était sur qu'il se souviendrait toujours de cette douceur et douce chaleur qui l'englobait quand il venait ici… Quelques minutes de farniente plus tard, il se leva, à regret, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche brûlante. Mmmmmmmmmm quel délice cette eau qui coulait sur sa peau pâle… PÂLE ? « Non, je rêve ! »

Il sortit en trombe de la douche, manquant de s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol, se releva, pris une serviette, se retourna et…

_-_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Le jeune homme dans le miroir avait perdu son teint halé et avait à présent une peau aussi blanche que de la porcelaine. Des marques bleues de mains encerclaient son cou en un collier, signe qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et… qu'est-ce que c'est … deux trous?

« C'est quoi ce bordel ! »

Sirius entendit quelqu'un courir puis, cette personne le prit dans ses bras et commença à pleurer dans son dos tout en murmurant des phrases qui ressemblaient à une multitude d'excuses. Il vit dans le miroir que c'était Maggie, il tenta alors de se retourner, mais son étreinte était forte, et il ne voulait pas la blesser.

_-_Maggie… qu'est-ce que…

_-_Je suis désolée Siry'… Tellement désolée…

Il lui adressa un regard perdu, mais ne dit rien… attendant juste qu'elle se calme, une main sur son bras, la tête baissée. « Mais pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? Mais pourquoi me fait-elle des excuses ? Es que je rêve encore ? Que c'est-il vraiment passé hier soir ? »

Malgré toutes les questions qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui poser, il resta silencieux en caressant le bras qui l'encerclait avec compassion.

« Que m'est-il arrivé ? Suis-je vraiment un… non c'est impossible… mais comment ? Comment... » Ses yeux regardaient maintenant vers le miroir, il avait peur maintenant. Peur de ce qui allait lui arriver, peur de ce qu'elle allait lui dire... Oh il savait à peu près ce qui devait s'être passé, elle l'avait suivi et un vampire l'avait vu, avait voulu la mordre, mais lui était là, il s'est fait mordre et elle a cru que c'était par sa faute... Mais c'était bizarre qu'il ne se souvienne de rien du tout…

Il s'en serait souvenu… Pas vrai ? Mais qu'était-il arrivé ? Et William ? Était-il… non, non, ça ne se pouvait pas…

Toutes ces questions lui donnaient mal à la tête… il avait envie de n'être jamais parti sous les ordres de William… Il avait presque envi de se faire torturer par sa famille à la place de tout ceci…

Il se retourna et pris la jeune fille par les épaules.

_-_Maggie… dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai ? Je ne suis pas devenu un… non… Maggie je rêve hein ?

Maggie leva sa tête embuée de larmes et le regarda perdue elle aussi …

_-_Maggie.. Dit moi que tout cela est faux… c'est une farce n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Non…. Non Siry, non… je suis tellement désolée…

Elle le regardait toujours… sa réaction était tellement bizarre..

_-_Siry écoute moi

Il fallait qu'elle le lui dise..

_-_Siry… je ne voulait pas que tu meurs... Je ne voyais que cette solution…

_-_Maggie ce n'est pas ta faute… c'est moi… je suis sûr que c'est…

_-_NON Siry… Ce n'est en aucunement ta faute ! Écoute… c'est … c'est moi qui t'ai mordu ...

La tête du jeune garçon tourbillonnait… quoi ? Maggie ? Un vampire ? Elle m'a fait ça ?

_-_Non…

Il recula, il ne voulait pas comprendre ça … Non pas elle... Elle était comme une sœur pour lui. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça !

Tout son corps tremblait et ses jambes ne purent plus supporter son poids et il tomba à genoux les mains sur la tête en se balançant d'avant en arrière au rythme de ses sanglots sourds…

Tout son monde semblait s'écrouler peu à peu… Il ne pouvait plus retourner chez lui maintenant, William était mort, Maggie l'avait trahi, et James ? Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal… quelle serait la réaction d'un vampire face à une personne saine ? Devrait-il vivre dans le noir, caché de tous et tuer des personnes pour se nourrir ?

Quand il pensait que cette personne qu'il avait en face de lui, qui tuait pour se délecter de leur sang, il avait envi de vomir… cette personne qu'il croyait si bien connaître… toutes ces illusions…

_-_Siry… écoute moi, je suis désolée mais je ne voyait que cette solution pour te garder en vie … Je suis désolée.. Désolée…

Ses paroles résonnaient comme un let motive dans sa tête… « Désolée.. Seul solution.. Désolée »

Il ne comprenait rien… tout tourbillonnait, il avait beau avoir les yeux fermés, il avait l'impression que sa tête se trouvait dans une centrifugeuse où était disposé une multitude de marteaux… Il porta ses mains à ses tempes et appuya fort pour enlever la douleur lancinante qui lui martelait la tête… Il n'entendant plus que des bourdonnements, qui devaient être les paroles interloquées que Maggie prononçait en remarquant l'état de son ami.

_-_Siry ? Sirius ça va ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Sirius !

Des espèces d'ondes de chocs transpercèrent les airs, emportant au passage Maggie qui se fracassa contre le mur, le garçon lui continuait à trembler, recroquevillé sur lui-même en se balançant la tête d'avant en arrière et en tenant sa tête prête à exploser… « Pitié que ça s'arrête QUE ÇA S'ARRETE ! »

Et tout redevint noir…

Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oO

Maggie venait tout juste de se réveiller, du sang coulait à l'arrière de sa tête, et le mur où elle avait été projetée était fragmenté de nervures …

Elle se releva avec peine, essayant de retrouver ses esprits… Que s'était-il passé ? Une onde de choc ? Ce n'est pas Sir…

Etait-ce lui qui les avait produites ?...

Certaines parties du sol de la salle de bain s'étaient envolées et se retrouvaient maintenant au pied des murs… la pièce était remplie de poussière et... Sirius était au milieu de tout ça… sa serviette toujours autour des reins (1), évanoui.

_-_Sirius ?

Elle s'agenouilla à côtés de lui, inquiète bien qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose. _(2)_

Elle lui secoua légèrement l'épaule..

_-_Sirius ? Réveille toi !

_-_Margarette es-tu si stupide pour ne pas voir qu'il est évanoui ?

Elle sursauta. Non, ce n'était pas possible !

_-_Grand-mère ? Dit-elle en se retournant vers la silhouette bleutée qui se dessinait devant elle.

_-_Oui c'est moi, tu t'attendais à qui ? A Merlin peut-être ?

Maggie s'approcha... Elle ne pouvait y croire… sa grand-mère qui était morte depuis au moins 16 ans était là, devant elle. Bien en vie, ou du moins pouvant réagir et parler comme elle le faisait avant sa mort. Elle flottait les bras croisés d'un air réprobateur, Maggie se sentait nerveuse… elle avait l'impression d'être la petite fille de 9ans qui a fait une bêtise…

_-_Grand-mère ? Que viens tu faire ici ?

_-_OOOOOOh écoute ! Tu as de la chance d'avoir eu une grand-mère assez intelligente pour savoir que tu t'attirerais des ennuis !

Tu me déçois beaucoup Margarette, Beaucoup …

_-_Mais... Comment ?

_-_Tu veux savoir comment j'ai fait pour revenir alors que ça fait 16 ans que j'ai quitté cette terre ?

Maggie acquiesça, elle avait toujours été impressionnée par sa grand-mère mais là…

Sa grand-mère avait été une grande sorcière à son époque, avec sa puissance magique, son intelligence et sa capacité de déduction, elle avait toujours été admirée de tous … mais malheureusement son fils était un cracmol, il ne possédait aucun pouvoir quelconque, et avait épousé une jeune et jolie moldu de milieu neutre. Et Maggie était arrivée… elle possédait une très faible puissance magique mais en possédait une quand même. Sa grand-mère avait toujours était exigeante avec elle… jusqu'à sa mort l'année de ses 9 ans... Ses parents ne sachant pas comment gérer son côté « magique » ne lui avait pas donné d'éducation de ce côté là... Elle avait toujours rêvé du château de Poudlard…De toute cette magie qu'elle aurait pu développer et qui se trouvait juste sous son nez…En elle…Ça l'énervait …Quel dommage…

_-_Tu n'es pas sans ignorer que j'étais une sorcière assez puissante de mon temps, et j'avais vu dans une de mes visions que tu allais rencontrer quelqu'un de dangereux et quelque chose allait se passer.. J'ai donc fait le nécessaire pour être là lors de cette « bêtise » que tu allais faire.

_-_Je ne comprends toujours pas…

Sa grand-mère soupira, cela énerva quelque peu Maggie.

_-_J'ai cherché par tous les moyens et je n'ai rien trouvé de tel, j'ai donc fabriqué une potion, en espérant qu'elle fonctionne après ma mort… et c'est d'ailleurs après avoir bu cette potion que je suis morte.

_-_Mais pour…Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

La vielle dame soupira une fois de plus.

_-_ Tu n'as pas encore compris que j'ai fait ça pour te protéger ?

A ton avis ? Pourquoi possèdes-tu encore autant de sentiments humains alors que tu es un vampire ? Comment crois-tu avoir survécue au coup que cet abruti t'a asséné ?

J'ai été ton ange gardien ma fille, et la question n'est pas de savoir pourquoi ni comment j'ai réussi ce miracle, mais combien de temps vais-je rester avec toi.

N'oublie pas que j'ai fait cette potion exprès pour cet instant, pour cette bêtise, mais est-ce qu'après avoir accompli ma mission initiale, je ne vais pas totalement disparaître ?

_-_ Grand-mère ! Qui te dit que je n'arriverais pas à vivre sans toi. ? Et de quoi parles tu ? De quelle bêtise à la fin ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes !

_-_ Mais enfin Margarette ! Tu as faillis tout lui avouer ! Il faut qu'il oubli qu'il est un vampire.

_-_Mais il faut qu'il le sache ! Il mourra devant les premiers rayons du soleil !

Sa grand- mère la regarda un instant, d'un visage sans expression comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le jeune garçon toujours inconscient et leva sa main vers lui.

Cette main projeta alors un rayon blanc qui se dirigea droit vers le garçon.

_-_NOOOOON !

Maggie se précipita mais.. Le rayon toucha son ami sans pour autant qu'il n'ait le moindre mal.

La jeune fille était muette d'étonnement. Elle rapprocha sa main du rayon blanc pour le toucher mais dés qu'un de ses doigts fut mis en contact avec cette lumière, elle sentit une forte brûlure, et elle retira en un cri d'étonnement et de douleur sa main maintenant fumante et rouge.

Maggie la main sur le cœur et l'autre bras en protection de l'autre sur son poignet regardant le spectre d'un regard perdu.

_-_Tu peux m'expliquer ?

_-_Il n'est qu'à moitié humain Margarette. Du sang de démon coule dans ses veines, et il a réussi à cacher sa vraie nature sans en être troublé. Il a gardé en lui son côté « démon » depuis toujours et aujourd'hui tu as faillis le libérer.

_-_Mo.. Moi ?

_-_Oui toi ! Un vampire est une créature de l'ombre, tout comme les démons, une seule formule de magie noire prononcée par ses lèvres peut réveiller le monstre qui se trame dans l'ombre, tu comprends ?

_-_Mais.. Il n'allait pas utiliser une formule de magie noire ?

_-_En tant que vampire il pourrait le faire.

_-_Je ne comprends pas.. Sirius ne pourrait jamais utiliser une formule de magie noire ! Vampire ou pas !

_-_Le crois-tu vraiment ?

Maggie resta muette.

En y réfléchissant bien, il existait plusieurs sorts de magie noire pure très utile pour les vampires. Maggie en connaissait certain mais n'en avait jamais utilisé. C'était celui qui l'avait mordue qui lui avait enseigné, son ancien petit ami, il semblait connaître tout les trucs utiles à connaître en étant vampire. Mais la plupart était des sorts de magie noire, et elle qui maîtrisait déjà assez mal sa magie, ne voulait de plus pas utiliser la magie sombre... sa grand-mère lui avait parlé de plusieurs choses horribles se rapportant à cette magie et elle s'était jurée de ne jamais y toucher…

_-_Tu.. tu crois que j'aurais dû…

_-_Le laissez mourir ? Bien entendu ! Les démons ont amené le Chaos sur terre.. et tu as bien vu les dégâts que sa mère a causés.

_-_Sa mère ?

_-_Tu crois vraiment que ses pouvoirs sont arrivés dans son sang comme par magie ?

_-_Euh… mais.. et Sirius ?

_-_La mère de Sirius a transmis ses pouvoirs lors de sa naissance, il est né avec ses pouvoirs, il arrivera donc à les maîtriser amplement si sa nature le submerge.

_-_Mais si il les maîtrise, comment veux-tu qu'il amène le Chaos ?

_-_C'est bien simple, il sera submergé par ses pouvoirs et ne verra plus que destructions comme tout les démons. La magie noire pure n'est jamais bonne et un démon ne possède aucuns sentiments de pitié ou de compréhension.

Maggie réfléchie un instant… le Chaos… elle en regretterait presque son acte. Elle ne pourrait le supporter si Sirius, à cause d'elle, amenait le Chaos…

_-_Mais que veux-tu faire grand-mère ? Quelle est ton idée ? Nous ne pouvons pas le tuer, tu le vois bien, tu es un spectre et je ne supporterais pas de le tuer, ou même que quelqu'un le fasse… ça déjà était assez dur hier soir, je ne veux en aucuns cas recommencer.

Sa grand –mère la regardait toujours, elle réfléchissait sûrement a la question que sa petite fille venait de lui poser.

_-_Et bien… je crois qu'il serait préférable qu'il oublie tout ceci…

_-_Mais que veux tu dire ? Lui faire perdre la mémoire ?

_-_Exactement, il va oublier tout ce qui c'est passé après son accident.. ainsi que ton existence

_-_Il va m'oublier moi ? mais pourquoi veux-tu qu'il m'oublie ? ce n'est pas nécessaire !

_-_Si ça l'est, qui sait, si il te voit, si sa mémoire ne lui reviendrait pas ? Il a des capacités que nous ignorons et je veux que tu ne prennes aucun risque.

_-_Je ne veux pas le perdre…

Le spectre soupira….

_-_Ecoute Margarette, tu as beau l'aimer comme un frère ou tout ce que tu veux, il faut que tu comprennes… Il est dangereux maintenant, bien plus qu'avant. Maintenant qu'il est devenu un vampire, il est instable. Ses capacités de démon sont en lui, il arrive donc à les contrôler, mais maintenant qu'il est un vampire, ça change tout. Tu l'as bien vu tout à l'heure, l'onde d'énergie, il ne pourra pas se contrôler.

_-_Mais en quoi lui effacer la mémoire pourra terrer ses capacités ? Il les possède en lui, qu'il perde la mémoire ou non n'y fera rien.

-Il restera ainsi maître de lui-même, moins qu'avant mais quand même, mais ce qu'il ne faut pas, c'est qu'il utilise de la magie noire. Et si il ne sait pas qu'il est un vampire il n'aura aucunement l'envie d'en utiliser un jour.

_-_Mais…

_-_Magie, ça ne serait pas sérieux, ça serait dangereux pour toi comme pour lui, cela vaut beaucoup mieux pour vos deux vies… comprend bien, j'ai vu ce qui allait se passer et j'ai tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas, et maintenant, c'est la dernière étape, la dernière…

Elle savait que sa grand-mère ne mentait pas, elle l'avait appelée Maggie alors qu'elle avait toujours refusé de le faire par le passé…c'était vraiment grave alors ? Mais elle ne voulait pas le quitter… mais elle l'avait transformé pour qu'il puisse vivre, et à voir sa réaction il n'y arriverait pas.. Où du moins pas tout de suite, et d'ici là… les formules de magie noire pour détruire les vampires s'écrasaient presque sous leurs nombres… les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux…Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait, et de ce qu'elle devait laisser faire maintenant…

Finalement elle allait bien le perdre…

Elle leva soudain les yeux vers sa grand-mère.

_-_Fais ce que tu as à faire. Fais le maintenant, avant que je ne change d'avis.

Le spectre se retourna lentement vers la fenêtre, et l'observa un moment…

_-_Le soleil va bientôt se coucher… il faudra le ramener à l'endroit de son accident dès que les derniers rayons se seront tus…

Et elle se retourna vers Sirius, toujours inconscient, elle leva ses deux bras vers lui et ferma les yeux… Elle prononça une formule dans une langue inconnue et des espèces d'éclairs d'un jaune vif sortant de ses mains transperça la tête du jeune garçon…

Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oO

Et c'est ainsi que ça se produisit. Sirius fut déposé sous l'arbre de son accident à côté de ses affaires démolies par son amie qui ne put stopper ses larmes de tristesse. Elle lui laissa un katana aux reflets bleus, elle se disait qu'ainsi, une part de lui ne pourrait l'oublier.

Comme lui avait dit sa grand-mère, James arriva un quart d'heure plus tard, il avait cherché son ami pendant une journée,mais n'avait pu le localiser dans l'appartement de Maggie protégé de mille sortilèges contre magie…

Et leur vie repris leur cours…. Sirius ayant perdu peu de mémoire, ne s'en formalisait guère et il était même heureux d'avoir enfin quitté sa « famille ». Et personne ne pu remarquer que Sirius était un vampire… même ses amis, même pas les vampires eux même, il avait réussi par on ne sait quel miracle à enfouir sa nature au plus profond de lui… Comme il l'avait fait pour sa nature de démon… rien ne pouvait présager un changement en lui. Son teint blanc après l'accident avait repris peu à peu sa couleur de miel et les deux trous qu'il portait à son cou n'étaient qu'un souvenir lointain. Son penchant soudain pour la viande saignante et ses canines un peu plus pointues qu'à l'ordinaire aurait bien pu titiller l'esprit d'un grand observateur… mais aimer la viande saignante n'étant pas un crime, et la façon dont Sirius manger l'étant… personne n'y fit vraiment attention..

Et oui, il vécut, comme si il n'était jamais mort à 16 ans…. Il grandit, eut ses diplômes, assista au mariage de son meilleur ami et de son âme sœur, attendit aussi nerveusement si non plus la venue au monde de son neveu, et le vit grandir peu à peu… jusqu'à son 1ère anniversaire. Il vu ses amis morts… il sut qui était leur assassin… Il le trouva et devint le coupable. Il vécut 13 années de souffrance pure ou il revit les pires moments de sa vie… Il devint obsédé par le traître… et ne vit pas tout les souvenirs que lui fournissaient les détraqueurs, à propos de sa transformation. Il s'échappa et cavala à la recherche du traître… il le trouva et il revit sa famille perdue… il fut sauvé et dût repartir en cavale… Il resta enfermé et… il sortit au secours de son neveu… il combattit contre sa cousine et … tomba sous le voile d'où il n'aurait jamais dû sortir…

A suivre…

Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oO

**Pour ne pas dénaturer l'histoire.. :**

_(1)_: **Gigi** : raaaaaaaaaaaaa pourquoi ?

_(2)_ : **Gigi** : c'est un vampire il est déjà mort

**Doly** : c'est déprimant quand tu dis ça…

**Gigi :** Ah ?

_(3) :_ **Gigi :** Elle a le don de voyance

**Gigi **: alors ça vous a plu ?

Bon maintenant vous devrez attendre encore looooooooooooooooongtemps cette fois !

Je vous avoue que nous n'avons encore rien écrit… Désolées

Bah en même temps vous venez d'avoir 8 fabuleuses pages non ?

On fait ce qu'on peut on fait ce qu'on peut…

Eidole ! Aide moi un peu ! Tu vois pas qu'ils ont leurs armes là ? Mais où j'ai bien pu mettre les munitions moa….

EIDOLE !

( d'une petite voix innocente ) n'est pas là pour l'instant, laissez un message après le bip sonore… Nous sommes dans le regret de vous annoncez que la boîte à messages est pleine, dommmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggeeeeeee.

**Gigi** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAh bah c'est beau le courage ici ! Tsssssssssssssssssss

J'en ai marre …

J'suis seule au monde

•air découragé_•_

Tssssssss en plus lundi bac blanc et j'ai rien révisée…

Tsssssssss

I am nullissime

…

Alors SVP… soyez gentil.. Avec bibi.. Non ne me tuer pas c'est pas mon idée le vampire c'est l'autre là, Eidole, c'est pas moi, c'est elle hein ? Alors c'est sur elle qui faut gueulé hein ?

_**Béta-lectrices** : Eidole et L'Eclat de lune_

_**Auteurs** : Eidole et Gigiblue._


	3. Chapitre 2

**Gigi **: scusez pour le chap qui arrive si tard par rapport aux autres - -° désolée vraiment nous sommes désolée. C'est que j'ai eu beaucoup de chose à rattraper ces temps ci et qu'aussi l'inspiration s'est envolé

Et puis Eidole vient peu sur internet ou quand elle vient elle est occupée à autre chose donc on a pu la dernière fois refaire un plan de notre fic car nous avons eu chacune de nouvelle idée ça va être génial ! Viviviiiiii

Lool

Bref lisez bien, et nous aurons à la fin quelque chose a vous demandez…

A oui ! Je suis bête ! J'ai oublié de vous dire ! Je crois que je vais changer le rating.. Je peux ? Parce que il va peu être (sûrement) y avoir un lemon donc je ne sais pas si je peux laisser T … et puis aussi j'voulais vous dire car j'ai oublié de le préciser avant que cette fic était un post tome 6.. Bon si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas !

Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oO

Lumière obscure… vacarme silencieux… mes yeux voient en aveugle… mes oreilles sont sourdes de bruit.. Je n'entends rien et pourtant j'entends. Je ne vois rien et pourtant je vois… Je sens mais je ne sens rien…

Lumière aveuglante mais pourtant aussi sombre que la nuit… Vent glacé sous la peau paralysée...

J'ai chaud…j'ai froid… mon cerveau explose mais est parfaitement calme.

Nous sommes un milliard…. Je suis seul… je suis seul… nous sommes trois… je suis trois…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !

Sol froid contre sa joue… étalé par terre… Il ne comprenait plus rien… ses pensées devenaient plus claires … mais il ne voyait rien …

Avec difficulté Il se leva, s'appuyant sur ses mains… Il se stupéfia sur place en regardant dans quelle salle étrange Il se trouvait … haut plafond… très haut… la forme en arc de cercle… des hauts escaliers se dressant devant Lui…. était-Il déjà venu ici ?...

Il se retourna pour voir d'où Il était tombé… une arcade se trouve juste à cet endroit, et un voile léger tangue et semble L'appeler comme si Il devait y retourner…

Il se recule… Il entend des voix qui commencent à Le rappeler… un sentiments flou et pas du tout agréable… ces flashs de sensations lui reviennent en mémoire…ça lui fait peur... Il se recule encore d'un pas… Il veut s'éloigner le plus possible de ce voile… Il court maintenant sur ces marches, d'ailleurs Il a du mal à courir... Ses vêtements sont trop grands pour lui et le ralentit à chaque pas...

Il arrive enfin à sortir de cette salle... Il s'appuie contre la porte qu'Il vient de fermer brutalement et Il respire…. enfin…

Il reprend alors peu à peu ses esprits… mais Il ne se souvient de rien... Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait là, comment Il a atterri là.. Et surtout… qui Il est ! Il ne sait pas.. Il a beau fouillé dans sa mémoire, elle reste imperturbable. Ses yeux sont clos pour mieux se concentrer... Mais rien ne Lui vient… Il a l'impression d'être né aujourd'hui… mais c'est impossible… Il sait comment on naît, Il sait comment on peut mourir, Il connaît des formules magiques, Il connaît des potions étranges, qui peuvent faire pousser des poussins multicolores sur la tête _(1)_, mais sa vie, Il ne la connaît pas…

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'Il ne panique même pas à ce propos… c'est comme si… c'était un soulagement d'avoir tout oublié…

Il ouvre les yeux, maintenant que c'est un peu plus clair dans son esprit. Il voit sur le cotés de son visage des mèches noires au reflets de pétrole qui lui arrive jusqu'à la mâchoire… Il en prend une dans ces mains… Il la tourne et la retourne en regardant, le visage inexpressif, la salle où Il se trouve... Elle est encore plus bizarre que la première… Il décide de ne pas s'éterniser dans ce bâtiment aux salles si étrange… étouffant ici, Il décide de sortir. Tout son corps semble Lui dire de fuir au plus loin cet endroit... Il a dû se passer quelque chose… Il le sentait... Mais tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment, c'était sortir et respirer un peu d'air frais…

Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oO

Par Merlin, comment avait-Il fait pour savoir qu'il y avait un passage derrière la pendule toute en verre noir ? Bah ! Le principal étant d'être sorti… le problème lui passa au dessus des cheveux.

Il avait dû traverser un grand couloir étroit, avant d'atterrir dans un cul de sac, donnant à une rue déserte… Il faisait nuit, et il pouvait respirer cet air si particulier de Grande Bretagne…

L'air rentra doucement dans sa gorge, puis continua sa descente vers ses poumons tout en lui procurant cette agréable sensation glacée qui le fit sourire...

Il ne connaissait plus rien et pourtant… Il avait l'impression… D'être complet. Que rien ne Lui manquait… que rien n'avait changé… qu'Il avait toujours été... Ou toujours espéré, être … comme Il était maintenant…

Il avança le pas léger, et, malgré la nuit déjà bien avancée, Il décida de trouver des vêtements à sa taille... Bien que cette … euh.. Robe ? Soit légère, elle n'était pas du tout pratique ni vraiment confortable…

Il connaissait, Il ne savait pas comment, plusieurs moyens de rentrer dans un bâtiment, sans se faire repérer… et justement, la chance était de son côté, car un magasin de vêtements se dressait, fier, en face de là où il se trouvait…

Il s'approcha et se tint face à la vitrine du magasin… Il se concentra et posa ses mains sur la vitrine.

Il dit quelques mots que Lui-même ne comprit pas (ou alors qu'Il ne comprenait plus ?) mais la vitrine ne sembla n'avoir aucunement réagit à cette formule… Pourtant…

-Mes mains ! Dit-il, effaré.

Vous avez déjà passé vos mains à travers une vitrine sans nullement la casser ?

Et ben lui c'était fait.

C'était sur lui ou sur la vitrine, que la formule avait fonctionnée ? Il pencha plutôt sur la vitrine… elle donnait le même effet que l'eau quand on la trouble, d'ailleurs… bizarre… il savait faire ça lui ?

« Je m'adore déjà ! »

Il entra lentement à travers ce verre...Ouaip, Il avait raison, la même sensation que lorsqu'on trempe son bras sec dans l'eau, une hydratation qui ne dure que quelques secondes... Il adorait ça !

Ça y était ; il était rentré… Et il avait bien envie de ressortir juste pour retrouver cette douce couverture de perceptions subtiles …

Bon d'abord les vêtements…

Il fit un pas… OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Une espèce de bulle venue de nulle part se forma autour du garçon.

C'était lui qui avait fait ça ? Comment avait-il fait son compte encore ? Bon… Essayons de passer au travers…

Il avait beau courir partout en espérant qu'elle restera derrière, elle semblait être scotchée à lui… Saleté!

Ooooooh et puis zut…Il verra ça tout à l'heure… il arrivait encore à toucher les choses autour de lui donc il n'y a pas de problème vraiment de gros problème…

_Plus tard…..Beaucoup plus tard !_

'_Mmmmm non, non, ringard, moche, eeeeeeeeeeuh... Non…'_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARH !

Il farfouillait dans tout le magasin depuis près d'une heure à la recherche de quelque chose d'acceptable... Et dire qu'il croyait avoir de la chance ! Voilà qu'il tombait sur une boutique de vêtements nul et sans intérêt…

Franchement qui pourrait portait une salopette orange fluo ? Et cette chemise ? Ils la sortent d'où ? Des poubelles ? Naaaaaaan !

C'est pas possible ce gilet c'est une serpillière !

Bon on va rester dans le classique en attendant de trouver mieux, ou sinon il n'allait jamais y arriver !

_Encore beaucoup plus tard…_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAh ! Enfin ! Un jean normal ! À sa taille ! Et un siiiiiiiiiimple pull noir… ce n'est pas le top mais c'est le mieux qu'il puisse trouver ici…

Bon… Une glace… Une glac.. AAAAAAh ! Une là bas ! Mais c'est pas possible.. Elles sont à l'autre bout des cabines d'essayage ! C'est vraiment débile..

_-_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !

Mais.. Mais… qu'est qui lui arrive ? C'est quoi ça ? Pourquoi il ne se voit pas ?

_-_Y A MES VETEMENTS QUI FLOTTENT MAIS MOI JE SUIS PAS DEDANS ! S'écria-t-il comme si les mannequins près de là ne s'en foutaient pas royalement (ben vi… se sont des mannequins!)

Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore foutu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il…. Ooooooooooooooooooh !

Un éclat de compréhension commença peu à peu à envahir son esprit… ne serait-il pas un vampire ? _(2)_

…

C'est cool !

Il allait pouvoir faire peur rien qu'en montrant ses dents ! TROP FORT ! _(3)_

A ouais…Mais peut-être qu'il n'avait que trafiquer le miroir sans s'en rendre compte… il avait bien fait cette bulle autour de lui il ne savait comment…

…

« Mais j'y pense ! » pensa-t-il justement.

Il porta ses mains à sa bouche et toucha ses canines qui étaient…À son soulagement, désespérément longues et pointues…

OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

-J'suis un vampiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire, j'suis un vampiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire ! _(4)_

Il entama une danse de la joie qui semblait pour le moins ridicule tout en ne cessant ses « Niak niak niak »

« Alors… maintenant… que peut bien faire un vampire en pleine nuit…. » Pensa-t-il une main sur le menton et les yeux au ciel en signe de réflexion intense… _(5)_

…

BOITE DE NUIT !

AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Il se précipita dehors en repassant par la vitrine, ne prêtant même plus attention a toute ces sensations qui l'envahissait ni à cette « bulle » qui venait juste d'éclaté lorsque il fut hors du magasin .

Il courut comme un fou, ses pieds le portèrent sans que son cerveau n'eut besoin de lui indiquer le chemin. Comme quand il était sortit du bâtiment étrange, il se retrouva étonné à prendre des raccourcis, qui pour lui étaient pourtant tellement improbable…

Il arriva bientôt à une rue, où il vit pour la première fois de la nuit des personnes marcher tranquillement… Enfin… Tanguant un peu et riant beaucoup _(6)_ On entendait une musique sourde plus loin, ses pieds ne lui avaient donc pas mentit, la boite n'était plus très loin…

Plus il avançait vers cette musique, plus il voyait de monde aux alentours et un grand sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres... Oui… Ça allait être drôle…

Il arriva enfin devant une grande porte éclairée de fines lumières provenant des néons, formant le nom de la boite de nuit … d'un pas joyeux, il s'avance vers la porte pour y rentrer, mais un homme de grande taille l'interrompt..

_-_Hey ! Attend un peu toi ! On ne rentre pas sans payer jeune homme !

Le « jeune homme » jugea l'armoire a glace qu'il avait devant lui.. Un homme qui serait tout a fait banale sans son imposante carrure de batteur..

_-_Qu'est qui vous permet de me tutoyer ? On n'a pas gardé les veracrasses ensemble, que je sache !

L'homme le regarda bizarrement... Vraiment le jeune vampire n'aimer pas son attitude.

_-_Verracrasse ? C'est quoi ça ? T'es déjà bourré ? Aller petit.. Va voir ailleurs y'a du monde qui arrive..

Petit.. PETIT ! Il n'était pas petit ! C'était lui qui était gigantesque !

Il s'apprêta à lancer une réplique acerbe, mais un endroit sombre sur le coté attira son attention… et si…

Il quitta la compagnie de l'homme sans ménagement.. Après tout, il était en train de faire entrer « du monde » dans sa boite… Il ne faisait donc plus attention à lui...

Il s'avança donc vers un mur à l'écart... Il posa ses mains et le coté de sa tête sur le mur, et entendit des « boom boom » sourd.. Il décolla sa tête du mur.

_-_Waou.. Super..

Il repositionna ses mains, baissa la tête, ferma les yeux et se concentra.. Au bout de deux minutes, ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans leur support.. Et le jeune vampire releva la tête.

-Cool… Ça a marché.

Et il entra, la sensation toujours agréable le submergea, et il observa un peu la salle où il se trouvait… Elle était entièrement remplie de personnes, si bien qu'il s'étonna que personne n'ait remarqué qu'il vienne d'entrer par le mur... Héhé, que dirait cet imbécile de gorille à l'entrée s'il le voyait à l'intérieur…

Sur ces pensées, il avança. Lentement à cause du nombre conséquent de personnes présentes, mais sûrement. Quelques filles mignonnes lui firent des clins d'œil assez explicite, et il leur fit à toutes un sourire charmeur, mais il avançait toujours vers le bar... Mais une main l'attrapa. Une fille avec les cheveux coupés courts au carré, lui adressa un grand sourire pour l'inviter à danser, et il ne put résister à son sourire aussi étonnamment rouge que ces cheveux pouvaient l'être. Ils dansèrent donc, corps contre corps, ondulant au rythme de la musique qui était étonnamment, pour une boite de nuit de nos jours, devenu un air de salsa assez langoureux… certains semblèrent déconcertés par ce changement soudain, mais d'autres, au contraire, prirent un partenaire pour danser plus efficacement. Notre jeune vampire, quand a lui, dansait naturellement et elle, entraînée par sa danse, n'avait pas remarqué l'étrangeté de la situation.. Les yeux fermés, lui aussi se laissé entraîner, mais par la musique. Il avait maintenant l'habitude de ne pas refouler son instinct.. Et pour l'instant, il ne l'avait pas déçu.. Chacun de ces pas suivaient aussi bien la mélodie que s'il avait danser sur cette musique toute sa vie... Mais tout s'arrêta lorqu'un autre bras, bien moins agréable et bien plus brutal que celui de la jeune fille, l'agrippa par le bras pour mieux le diriger vers lui. A cet instant, la musique s'arrêta, et les « BOOM BOOM » revinrent. Le garçon qui l'avait aggripé avait un regard haineux et il le tenait maintenant par le haut de son pull… Le jeune vampire le regarda avec un sourire ironique…

_-_Je suppose que c'est ta copine, dit-il de la voix la plus innocente du monde, mais qui sonnait étonnamment faux avec ce sourire narquois sur le visage.

_-_Tu ne t'approches plus d'elle, comprit !

_-_Oh ! Mais l'idée ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit ! Simplement je ne peux jamais refuser d'invitations aussi alléchantes…_(7)_

_-_Tu vas..

_-_BLAISE ! Calme toi ! Ce n'était qu'une danse ! Viens on va ailleurs…

Le garçon prénommé Blaise avait été stoppé par son amie quand il avait voulu frapper notre jeune homme... Il regarda encore une fois notre jeune brun..

_-_ On ne s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ?

Pour toute réponse, le vampire sourit et partit plus loin.. Certaines filles, impressionnées par sa danse, allèrent l'aborder.. Mais lui en avait marre, il voulait sortir maintenant.

Il sortit.. L'armoire à glace lui lança un regard étrange.. Mais il s'en fichait..

Dans une rue adjacente, un groupe de gosses fumait.. Il s'approcha d'eux..

_-_Donne moi une cigarette petit, s'adressa-t-il à gamin d'à peine 13 ans qui jouait avec un briquet a gaz argenté.

_-_Hey crétin ! Répète un peu ce que t'as dis? Vas y répète ? Dit le petit cré.. Euh…. Le jeune garçon d'un ton très peu amicale …

Déjà agacé, il frappa le gosse au ventre, et lui prit une cigarette dans son paquet. Les autres, trop abasourdis, ne réagirent pas..

_-_Merci gamin, j'garde le briquet, juste pour la leçon.

Il alla plus loin, dans un cul de sac sombre, alluma sa cigarette et balança le briquet dans une des poubelles devant lui.. Il prit une bouffé… dans le noir de cette ruelle, on ne voyait plus que la fine lumière rougeoyante de l'extrémité de la cigarette…

Et il réfléchit..

Ce garçon l'avait intrigué..

« On s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ? »

Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête… non, il n'aimait pas ça.. Si il avait oublié son passé et qu'en plus il s'en sentait soulagé, il ne voulait surtout pas que quelqu'un le connaissant lui révèle ce passé oublié…

Il ferma les yeux… Il trouvait cela tellement biza… Il se gifla mentalement.

« Nonononoononoononnoonon ! Arrête de penser à ça ! Arrête de penser à ça ! »

Tous ces souvenirs… c'était mieux, qu'il les ait oubliés… les questions mèneront aux réponses qu'il ne voulait surtout pas avoir donc.. À quoi servait-il de se torturer l'esprit ?

Il jeta sa cigarette et s'apprêta à partir mais... Quelqu'un lui barrait la route…

_-_Tu ne croyais pas que tu allais t'en tirer à si bon compte ! Salopard ! Tu va apprendre a me témoigner du respect, moldu !

Le garçon nommé Blaise se trouvait devant lui, baguette en main... Prêt à lancer un sort..

Sirius le regarda avec le même sourire ironique sur le visage.. Le genre à vouloir mettre des baffes à la personne ayant ce sourire… le genre qui montre que tes actions sont vaines et ridicules.. Le genre de sourire qu'un Serpentard ne peut laisser passer..

_-_ENDOLORIS !

Le sort traversa le jeune vampire sans le toucher..

_-_Mais.. Mais comment ?

_-_On ne t'a jamais appris que les vampires étaient immunisés contre ce genre de sortilège ?

_-_Tu.. Tu es un vampire ? Tu..Tu vas me mordre ?

Le garçon faisait pitié à voir maintenant... Crétin… A part un sort et une grosse voix.. Y a pas grand-chose..

_-_Dégage crétin !

L'autre commença à partir lentement en reculant.. Mais il se stoppa au bout de deux pas. Ces yeux s'agrandir et un éclat de compréhension passa dans ceux si..

_-_Je sais qui tu es ! Je me souviens ! Tu es…

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà notre vampire avait fondu sur lui comme un ombre sur la lumière lancinante du jour, et lui prit sa vie par une morsure fatale au niveau du cou…

A suivre…

Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oO

**Pour ne pas dénaturer l'histoire.. :**

_(1)_: **Doly** : wah… il est en vente sur le marché ce type ?

**Gigi** : ben… non

**L'Eclat de la Lune** : Dommage…

**Gigi** : vi.. je sais.. •éclate en sanglot•

_(2) _: **Doly** : il serait pas un peu débile mental le type ?

**Gigi** : pas du tout ! roooooo lala ! On peut même pas imaginer tranquillement ici…

**L'Eclat de la Lune** : Bah, il a quand même capté rapidement ce qu'il était… J'en connais certain qui aurait mis trois plombes…

**Gigi** : AH ! tu vois Doly ? tu vois !

_(3)_: **Doly** : je confirme ma question…

**Gigi** : roooooooo _•_boude_•_

**L'Eclat de la Lune** : Là, par contre…

**Gigi** : Maieuh ! Toute contre moi ! Attaque siry !

•Siry montre les dents.. Doly et Eclat de lune panique… en fait .. non.**•**

**Doly et L'Eclat de la lune** : OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH ! qu'il est trognon comme ça !

**Gigi **: •soupire• plus rien a faire pour elles…

_(4)_**L'Eclat de la Lune** : Il est pas un peu trop excité alors qu'il devrait pas ? °

_(5)_ : **Doly** : je vois bien les oreilles de chiens se dressées ! Mdr

**Gigi** : viiiiiiiii avec la queue qui remue et tout ! (Nonononon celle de derrière ! celle qui est le prolongement de la colonne vertébrale.. rooooooooo) trop chou !

**L'Eclat de la Lune** : Pourquoi tu crois que tout de suite, on aurait pensé à ça ? Parce que c'est ce que t'as fait ?

**Gigi **:rougit fortement sans commentaire _ °_

_(6)_**L'Eclat de la Lune** : Du moment qu'ils conduisent pas…

_(7) _:** Gigi** : Tiens ? ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu de commentaire moi.. vous avez plus d'idées les filles ?

**Doly et L'Eclat de la lune** : OOOOOOOOOh mais on peut en trouvées si tu veux !

**Gigi :** j'ai rien dit °

Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oO

**Gigi : **alors ? C'était bien ? Moi jme suis bien amusée a l'écrire en tout cas jsuis désolée mais je crois que vous devrez encore attendre beaucoup pour la suite.. A moins que je ne sois super motivée et inspirée pour la faire je crois que ça prendra autant de temps.. Encore désolée_ °_

Bref.. Ce que nous voulions vous demandez c'est.. Comment voyez vous Maggie ? Pour ma part j'ai beaucoup de mal a l'imaginé bien qu'elle soit sorti de mon imagination.. Donc si vous pouvez me faire une petite description de comment vous la voyez ou au mieux un fanart.. Ça serait génial

Encore merci de nous avoir lu ! Et bonne vie a tous ! (Année, jour et semaine étant trop court a mon avis moi je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible pour votre vie en général)

Bizzzzzzzz

Au fait.. Vous avez tous reconnu Blaise Zabini j'espère mmmmmmmmmmm ?

_**Béta-lectrices** : Eidole et L'Eclat de lune_

_**Auteurs** : Eidole et Gigiblue._


	4. Chapitre 3

**Gigi **: oulaaaaaaaaa on a bien galéré pour ce chapitre ! Dur dur car c'est un peu un chapitre intermédiaire

Aller ! Pour nous faire pardonner de cette attente Eidole nous a fait un joli lemon dans ce chapitre !

Merci qui ?

Merci Doly !

(j'suis la meilleure ! Hein ? Comment ça je suis narcissique ? Meuh non ! Je suis un ange de bonté et de modestie ! °regard innocent°)

Allez bonne lecture !

Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oO

Dans une maison de la rue Privet Drive, au numéro 4 précisément… Un jeune garçon avec les cheveux noir en bataille, que vous connaissez, attendait.

Attendait les bras croisés, assis sur un fauteuil du salon propre, trop propre… Il attendait. Vous pouvez vous posez la question de la raison de cette attente... Et bien… Il observait cette Horloge de mauvais goût au dessus de la cheminée condamnée… C'est ça qu'il attendait…

« Tic… Tac… Tic… Tac… »

Bientôt… oui… bientôt…

« Tic… Tac… Tic… Tac… »

Disposé non loin de lui, un sac a dos... Qui semblait d'ailleurs bien rempli… On voyait sa baguette dans ses mains… Il frémissait presque d'appréhension, pourtant son visage était dur… Si dur qu'il aurait été difficile de le reconnaître en cet instant…

« Tac… Tic… Tac…Tic… »

Ces yeux flamboyaient face à l'heure approchante…

« Tic »

Trois…

« Tac »

Deux…

« Tic »

Un…

« Tac »

_-_Minuit… dit-t-il dans un murmure.

Il se leva, mit le sac sur son dos, la baguette dans sa poche, et il transplana.

Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oO

Il avançait… Il venait de partir de Poudlard où il avait été convoqué par McGonagall, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard…

Il avançait... Il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle lui avait dit

« _-_Remus… il a confiance en toi. Et grâce à ton instinct tu auras plus de chance de le retrouver et de nous le ramener que n'importe lequel d'entre nous !

_-_Minerva ! Vous n'y pensez pas ! Imaginons que je ne le retrouve pas d'ici la prochaine pleine lune... Non je refuse ! Cela peut être trop dangereux !

_-_Tu prendras des réserves de potion tue-loup ou tu reviendras par portoloin à Poudlard le temps que la pleine lune cesse... Potter est en grand danger, je suis sûre qu'il est parti avec Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, ils ont également disparus. Il faut les retrouver et je ne peux demander à personne d'autre… Nous savons qu'il y a un espion dans l'ordre et je n'ai plus confiance en grand monde maintenant... Il faut le retrouver avant la rentrée de Poudlard, d'ici là nous avons des chances pour que Voldemort ne sache pas qu'il est partit… Il faut absolument le retrouver Remus ! Es-tu d'accord pour y aller ?

_-_…

_-_Remus ?

_-_.. D'accord... »

Il ne souriait pas. Tout ça le perturbait. Il avait peur… peur de ne pas retrouver Harry… peur de faire du mal à quelqu'un... Peur que quelque chose arrive...

Il arriva enfin à l'appartement de Tonks. Elle l'avait acheté il n'y a pas si longtemps et bien qu'ils soient occupés par leurs devoirs envers l'ordre, elle arrivait toujours à personnaliser leur petit appartement en un « chez soi » parfaitement agréable et accueillant...

Il ouvrit la porte et vit Tonks sur leur large canapé bordeaux du salon...

_-_Nymphe ? Il va falloir que je parte.

Elle le regarda avec un visage interrogatif, il fallait s'y attendre… Il rentra et ferma la porte à clef, insonorisa la pièce, et s'installa a cotés d'elle. Il lui raconta le peu d'éléments qu'il savait de l'histoire... En clair ce qu'il devait faire. Elle restait elle, tranquille à l'écouter. Quand son récit fut terminé, ils se regardèrent pendant deux longues minutes.

Finalement, elle ouvrit la bouche.

_-_Je viens avec toi.

_-_Non

_-_Si je viens ! Tu auras besoin de moi, je peux t'être utile et à deux on ira plus vite pour les trouver et puis…

Remus soupira, fatigué.

_-_Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible…

Elle allait répliquer mais il lui prit la tête dans ses mains et posa son front contre le sien, pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

_-_Je sais bien que tu ne veux pas me perdre... Mais si je dois mourir, tu ne pourras rien faire de toute manière.

Il soupira encore, des larmes coulaient sur le visage en forme de cœur de sa nymphe…

_-_J'ai eu tant de mal à t'avoir et après quelques mois entrecoupés par toutes ces missions… on t'enlève déjà à mes bras...

Remus sourit légèrement... Il savait très bien que ce genre de situation finirait par arriver… Mais pas si tôt.

_-_Ecoute ma Nymphe… je reviendrais, promis. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour moi, c'est pour Harry qu'il faut s'inquiéter et c'est pour ça que je dois y aller... Un espion se cache au sein de l'Ordre, aide Minerva à le démasquer, elle ne peut plus vraiment compter sur beaucoup de monde maintenant…

Les yeux bleus électriques de cette nymphe le fixèrent avec plus d'intensité…

_-_Nymphe... Promets-moi de ne pas me rejoindre…

_-_Mais…

_-_Nymphe, si tu tiens à moi, ne me rejoins pas.

_-_non… mais… d'a… d'accord Remus. Pour toi... je resterai ici...

Remus sourit... D'un de ces sourires tristes qui regrettent le passé…

_-_Merci…

Et il la prit dans ces bras, la serra fort contre lui… Tant pis... La recherche qui s'avérait longue serait retardé au lendemain matin... Il pouvait bien au moins rester avec elle pour ce soir…

Lentement, sensuellement, il l'allongea sur le sofa, ses baisers descendaient le long de la gorge sensuelle de la jeune femme. Les mains habiles défirent les boutons du chemisier rose pâle et se glissèrent dans son dos pour dégrafer le soutien gorge en dentelle. Tandis que sa main droite continuait son chemin sur les formes voluptueuses de la jeune femme, la gauche défit le bouton de jeans révélant ainsi son désir grandissant. La métamorphomage eut un petit sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle le vit. Elle commença à faire glisser ses mains sur le corps de Moony et bien vite, ils furent tous deux nus.

Remus lui adressa un sourire et fit venir à lui le lubrifiant. Il enduisit trois de ses doigts avec le gel.

_-_'Mus… Tu te sous-estimes là…

Le lycanthrope prit une teinte pourpre et mit le gel sur un quatrième doigt. Il se positionna entre les jambes de sa compagne et fit pénétrer un doigt avec douceur, puis un deuxième, troisième et enfin le quatrième. Le maraudeur fit onduler ses doigts à l'intérieur de la jeune femme et les retira après avoir jugé sa préparation suffisante. Remus embrassa une dernière fois son aimée avant de la pénétrer avec une lenteur insoutenable. Elle s'empala d'un coup sur sa verge et gémit d'une manière délicieuse. Perdant la tête à ce simple son, le sorcier débuta cette vieille danse connue de tous. Les deux aurors gémissaient leur plaisir ensemble, des traces de griffes firent leurs apparitions sur le dos du loup-garou, à mesure que les coups de butoir se faisaient plus rapides… Et puis, vint le moment où ils atteignirent le paradis ensemble.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé. Enfin, Remus baissa la tête vers sa nymphe et vit qu'elle dormait comme…

« Un ange.., pensa-t-il avec un sourire doux »

Il l'embrassa amoureusement, se leva sans faire de bruit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il en sortit lavé et habillé mais surtout triste et quelque peu apeuré. Et s'il ne la revoyait pas ? Et s'il rentrait sans Harry, pourrait-il la regarder en face ? Lui refaire l'amour ? Il n'en savait rien mais il fit son sac et partit quand même, laissant une dernière fois ses lèvres goûter la texture de sa peau pour qu'elles s'en souviennent.

Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oO

_-_Severus, as-tu fini la potion ?

Une grande salle, haut plafond, quelques meubles délabrés contre les murs…Il régnait dans cette pièce une atmosphère froide et sombre... Il n'y avait aucune lumière, l'éclairage venait à travers des grandes fenêtres de style renaissance dont les rideaux ouverts trop longs et déchirés tombaient en vagues sur le sol et laissaient ainsi la lune et ses rayons faire scintiller la fine fumée argentée qui s'échappait du chaudron au milieu de la salle…

Severus se tenait penché devant le chaudron, il l'observait d'un œil expert. Ses yeux noirs brillaient à la lueur du liquide flottant...

_-_La matière a l'air bonne, le temps de repos est terminé... Il ne manque plus que les ingrédients finaux, maître…

_-_Bien bien bien…

Voldemort sourit (1). Il se rapprocha un peu plus près du chaudron et sortit sa baguette. Severus, le visage impassible, recula de quelques pas pour laisser la place à son maître.

Ledit maître jeta un œil rapidement à la potion et tendit son bras au dessus de celle-ci, mettant à découvert son bras blanc. Il appliqua alors sa baguette sur celui-ci, longeant toute la longueur de son bras en prononçant des paroles en latin. Et comme un couteau aurait pu le faire, la baguette laissa une coupure rougeâtre qui contrastait avec le teint de l'homme. Un instant plus tard des gouttes de sang tombèrent dans le liquide argenté … mais quelqu'un d'extérieur aurait pu remarquer un détail… le sang n'était pas rouge comme on pourrait le supposer… mais noir (2).

Rien ne se produisit (3)... Mais l'homme toucha le liquide de sa baguette en récitant une autre formule et alors le liquide devint brume et s'éleva au dessus du chaudron (4).

Et dans cette brume se matérialisait une scène… On voyait un canapé et deux personnes qui discutaient…

« _-_Non elle m'a dit qu'ils ont tous disparu le soir des 17 ans d'Harry. Ils ont bien préparé leur coup, ils sont tous majeurs, normalement nous n'avons pas le droit de les rechercher…

_-_Mais alors comment vas-tu les ramener à Poudlard si c'est leur choix de partir ?

_-_Je vais juste… Les conseiller en tant qu'ancien professeur. »

Voldemort sourit une deuxième fois (5), ce qui aurait fait frissonner n'importe qui. Il écouta entièrement la conversation qui aurait dû être privée puis, quand la brume se fut dissipée...

« _-_Merci Severus. Ta potion était excellente... Comme d'habitude… ces informations nous seront très utiles… »

Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un rire bref et froid, mais son sourire restait collé à son visage... Son cerveau bouillonnait d'idées… lentement, perdu dans ses pensées avec toujours le même sourire inquiétant, il alla s'installer dans le fauteuil au grand dossier d'un rouge passé et continua à fixer le vide…

Severus s'inclina et prit congé mais le « maître » ne sembla même pas remarquer qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce.

Le mangemort ferma la lourde porte de la salle.

_-_Imbécile… laissa-t-il échapper, la main toujours sur la poignée de la porte. Laissant cette réflexion à plus tard, il alla dans sa chambre où il attendrait les prochains ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres... il n'avait plus que ça à faire maintenant (6).

Voldemort quant à lui, toujours sur son « trône », réfléchissait, analysait toutes les pensées que la scène lui avait procurées… et quelque chose se matérialisa alors dans son esprit... Ce qui le fit jubiler.

Il prit le pendentif à la chaîne fine et argentée, à l'unique perle... Il amena cette perle devant son visage et observa les multiples reflets bleus, violets ou encore blancs qu'elle possédait.

Soutenant sa tête, il jeta de sa main libre le pendentif à terre.

La perle, par le choc, se brisa et une multitude de lumières émergea des éclats, semblable aux magnifiques reflets que cette perle pouvait avoir… La lumière devint peu à peu moins violente et on put distinguer un homme portant un grand manteau taché et écorché. Il tenait des deux mains un bâton plus grand que lui et qui possédait à son extrémité une tête de serpent tenant dans ses crochets une perle semblable à celle qui venait d'être brisée… Cet homme avait de longs cheveux qu'on devinait noirs, attachés en une queue qui laissait s'échapper une multitude de mèches d'aspect soyeux, ce qui était étonnant car, à en juger par l'aspect de ses vêtements, il ne devait pas être d'une extrême propreté... Il avait aussi sur le visage des bandes noires tachetées de sang, qui lui cachait ses yeux, ce qui devait souvent lui donner un visage impassible et terrifiant...

Voldemort sourit de plus belle, et c'est d'une voix joyeuse qu'il dit :

_-_Nataku… Je crois qu'il est temps que tu reviennes en Angleterre…

A suivre…

Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oO

**Pour ne pas dénaturer l'histoire.. :**

**(1)L'Eclat de la Lune :** Ca peut sourire ces choses là ?

**Gigi :** … ben.. vi

**Eidole :** PHOTO !

**(2)L'Eclat de la Lune :** Ah ben oui, pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde celui là… Je suis méchant, et jusqu'au bout !

**Gigi :** héhéhéhéhéhéhé ça c'est parce que... nan j'le dis pas mouahahaha mais en tout cas c'est pas ce que tu crois

**Eidole :** moi j'aurais dit vert…

**Gigi :** Attend attend toi je vais t'expliquer..

**L'Eclat de la Lune :** hey! moi aussi je veux savoir!

**Gigi :** Héhéhéhé toi tu saura en même temps que les lecteurs

**(3)L'Eclat de la Lune :** Héhé, loupééééééééééééé, ça marche pas !

**Eidole : **C'est là que Sexy-Sevy se rend compte qu'il a fait sa lotion pour les cheveux au lieu de l'autre potion mdrrrrrrr

**(4)L'Eclat de la Lune :** Ah ben si… même pas drôle.

**Eidole **: Merdeuuuu

**Gigi** : ben vi faut lire jusqu'au bout lol

**(5)L'Eclat de la Lune :** Ah ben oui, ça sait sourire… Ca doit être traumatisant… Un peu comme d'imaginer mon prof de français en portes jarretelles… (Argh ! Ne. Pas. Penser. A. Ca. C'est mauvais pour la santé.)

**Gigi :** gigi a mieux, imagine tes grands parents qui font l'amour

**Eidole :** (à gigi) arrgggggggg !

**Eidole :** (à fic) laissant voir un bout d'épinard…

**(6)L'Eclat de la Lune :** Mon p'tit doigt me dit que notre Sevy national s'emmerde comme un rat mort… Le pauvre, il a plus de Potter sur lequel se défouler…

**Gigi :** ben vi et il a pu dumby pour l'emmerder… le pauvre..

**Eidole : **IL AURAIT DU ME LAISSER DUMBY ! le voilà puni tiens… Au faite, j'y pense… on peut aussi lui donner des ordres nan ?

**Gigi :** c'est-à-dire ?... eeeeuh.. oui bon..

Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oO

**Gigi **: j'espère que ça vous a plu j'suis désolée mais vous n'aurez pas de chapitre avant longtemps car 1° j'ai mes exam's du BAC français/histoire à passer et qu'après je vais en vacances à la mer où je n'aurais pas d'ordi !

Donc voila quoi

Et même si Doly voudrait faire le chapitre seule je n'accepterais pas car j'aime bien passer derrière elle ! je sais c'est pas gentil mais c'est un peu mon petit bébé cette fic…

Bon en tout cas je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous de bonnes vacances !

biZzzZzzZZzZZ

signée votre dévouée Gigi.

_**Béta-lectrices** : Thamril, __kei.hotaru__ et L'Eclat de lune_

_**Auteurs** : Eidole et Gigiblue._


End file.
